The Potion Master's Retirement
by Overhill
Summary: Ten years after the War, Snape's portrait has a new world to explore. Oneshot.


**The Potion's Master Retirement**

**5:45 p.m.** _St. Mungo's Hospital cafeteria meeting room_

"Dilys Derwent will inform the Headmistress of your arrival time," Healer Thompson said. "You know what to do? Have your speech ready?"

Healer Richard Goodfellow looked at the parchment in his hands. "Yes, Flitwick's ready; looks like everyone's ready but the guest of honor. I don't think he'll need much persuading, though. Thanks for working it out with the Headmistress, Jean."

The hospital's Potions Master Jean Smyth blushed and smiled. "I think it's just what the Healer ordered."

Richard's mom sighed. "Well, I hope he likes it. I did my very best on it."

"I'm sure he'll love it, Mum," the Healer replied as he shrank the parchment and carefully pocketed it.

"We'll be ready," said Claremont, the Hospital's Master Charmer.

"I wish I could see his face when he enters it," Richard remarked.

"We'll have a photograph taken, and I have the Bradbury glass set up, so you'll be able to watch him later. Of course, if there are any complaints, I'll make sure he takes them to you first," Healer Thompson replied.

"That's what I would expect," he replied with a grin.

"Seven-thirty then," Healer Thompson said.

"Seven-thirty."

-------

**7:30 **_Hogwart's Headmistress office_

Professor Flitwick was visiting with the Headmistress when he arrived. The small Charms professor gave Richard a wink, and slipped outside the office.

"Headmistress, if you don't mind, I need to talk with Professor Snape about a confidential matter, relating to St. Mungo's."

The Headmistress glanced at all the other portraits on the wall, all who were trying – and failing – to look disinterested. Except for Dilys Derwent. She looked steadily at the Headmistress, with an expression that said, "Go, already!" Feeling outnumbered, and a little slighted, she bowed her head and left her office.

Just outside the door, he heard Professor Flitwick's low voice, the Headmistress's answer, and the door was left open a crack.

Richard looked around the office, and saw how many portraits there were. One was blank, and as he looked at it, the face slid in from the side.

"I'm back! You should see it at the house! The Potters were…oh, is something going on?"

"Phineas, there is a meeting going on, and it doesn't concern you," Dilys reprimanded him.

The portrait gave a huff, but went silent.

The Professor's portrait was rather sparse, and still new looking. Harry Potter had arranged for it to be included in the collection, although there were arguments that, since he was never appointed by the governors, and had "deserted his post", that it didn't belong.

Snape looked much as he did in life, and the background had a suggestion of a potion's laboratory. Still it was more decorated than many others, which had curtains for the facial contrast. The man's face looked out, the eyes were unfathomable, and the features, wary.

Richard brought out the parchment, enlarged it, and started his speech.

"Professor Severus Snape, St. Mungo's Hospital sends its regards and requests that you occupy a portrait on its premises, entitled, 'The Potions Master's Retirement', a simple drawing of which I hold in my hand."

The facial features did not change, but the eyes sparkled a bit.

"Let me see the drawing."

Richard held it up to the portrait. It scanned the parchment quickly.

"And where is said portrait to hang? Surely not in your quarters."

"No, the vote was that it should be in the Hospital's Potions lab, if that's acceptable to you. Otherwise, name your place, and we'll see how it goes."

The Professor sighed. "Very well. Call in Professor Flitwick, get it over with. If I don't like it there, I can always stay here."

Phineas snorted. "That was quick."

"The quicker I am away from the daily Harry Potter report, the better," the Professor dryly replied.

Richard went to the door, and called out to the two, "He's agreed; come on back in."

Dilys gave a brief cheer, and slid out of her portrait.

-------

**7:35 **_St. Mungo's_ _Hospital potions lab_

The small crowd of Healers, assistants and St. Mungo's school children was gathered around a large framed picture. Next to it was the empty portrait of Dilys Derwent. There had been some refreshments on a near-by table; only a few pieces of fruits and biscuits remained. The voices were low, but excited, as people waited for the news.

Dilys slid into her portrait, her smile announcing the news first. "He said 'yes'!"

The crowd cheered.

"Charmer Claremont!"

"Aye, sir," replied the man. He walked up to the picture, his wand at the ready.

Dilys bopped up and down with excitement, her long silver ringlets were bouncing. "All ready?"

"Aye."

Dilys disappeared.

-------

**7:35** _Headmistress office_

Dilys slid back into her portrait. There were a few more people in it than before. Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Filch, a few house-elves, and Professor Vector: The few who had had civil words with Snape during his tenure at the school.

"Professor, St. Mungo's is ready," Dilys announced.

Professor Flitwick stepped up to Snape's portrait. "Now!" he said.

Dilys hurried off.

-------

**7:36** _Hospital potions lab_

Dilys reappeared. "Now!"

The charmer started his moves. In rapt silence the small crowd held its collective breath.

-------

**7:37** _Headmistress office_

"Done!" Flitwick announced.

Snape still stood in his portrait. "I don't feel any different," he said.

Phineas snorted. "Just take a walk," he grumbled. "It's not that big of deal." And under his breath, he added, "Dunderhead."

Dilys gave Phineas a quick glare, and said sweetly to Snape, "Just step out."

Snape lifted an eyebrow, turned to his right, and walked out of the portrait.

Dilys vanished.

-------

**7:38** _Hospital potions lab_

Snape walked into the new portrait. The small crowd cheered and Dilys beamed from hers.

The Professor looked a bit stunned. He looked at his new surroundings, he looked out at the crowd. He was speechless.

Healer Thompson stepped forward. "On behalf of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Welcome, Headmaster Severus Snape."

The man gave a brief nod of his head. "Professor Snape will do."

One of the children was jumping up and down with excitement. "How do you like your new place?" she asked. "I had the flowers put on the table."

He looked around him some more. There was a library behind him, with some familiar titles and a few jars; a small table with a fruit bowl and a small vase filled with field flowers; a window that looked out to a village, a stream, and a small forest; a fishing pole leaned against a door frame, and the door was partly ajar to the outside. There was another door that was shut. He opened it, and the audience could see the suggestion of a bedroom behind it. The quality of the work was that of a talented amateur.

He was still speechless.

"Well, that's that then," Potions Master Jean Smyth said cheerfully. "Welcome to a new life! Time to let him feel at home," she told the crowd. Everyone started filing out, when the Professor finally found his tongue.

"Em, thank you." The words were unfamiliar to his voice.

Healer Thompson waved. "There's plenty of time to talk when you feel up to it. You just relax there, and we'll see you around. The picture is connected to the rest of the paintings here, so we will see you when we see you."

The Professor stood silent, stunned, as everyone left the room, except for a golden blonde haired woman, who looked familiar, who gazed at the details of the painting and smiled.

"You're Richard Goodfellow's mother," The Professor finally said.

"Yes, I painted the picture. Does it meet with your approval? You can go out the door to the village, or to go fishing, or whatever it is that portraits do."

"This is all very generous, but…why?" he sputtered.

She shrugged. "It's what Healers do." And then she left him in the empty Potions lab, to find his own way around.

-------

**8:30**_ Healer Goodfellow's office_

Richard was at his desk, reviewing patients' charts and preparing for the next day.

A slight cough came from the painting that hung by the door. He looked up, and saw that Professor Snape was standing in the landscape of Bardsey Island.

"I put in a word for you, to be the next Potions Master at Hogwarts, but it looks like you're not on the list," the Professor said.

Richard put down his quill, and gave a wry smile at the portrait. _Lucius Malfoy's favorite charity and Severus Snape's sychophant couldn't make the political cut, _he thought ruefully to himself.

"No, I suppose I'm not," he said. "And that's just as well. I'm needed here."

The Professor nodded.

"Liking the new surroundings?"

The Professor hesitated. "I am…pleased," he said.

Richard nodded. "Well, welcome to St. Mungo's. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

The Professor nodded, but said nothing.

"I have an early shift tomorrow, and I'm about as done as I can be with this tonight, so see you around." The Healer put the parchments away.

Professor Snape left the painting, and the man left the office.

-------

**9:30** _Richard's flat_

Richard left the flat's shower, and was headed for his bedroom, when he saw that the Moving Pictures Network was on. He moved over to turn it off, when he noticed that there was someone in front of it: the house-elf, Chaucer, was sitting in an easy chair, drinking a large soda and watching the show while wearing a pair of Spectrespecs.

The other two flat mates were absent. Jacob Marley had a call to attend to - an old wizard had died at the hospice. Jerome Pye was at a meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

Richard sat with Chaurcer and watched the show for a while, and then went to bed and to sleep.

He dreamt that he was in the Hospital Nursery, looking at an illustration of "Alice in Wonderland". The Mad Hatter turned and winked at him - it was Professor Snape.

He lifted a teacup to Richard in a mock salute, and then went back to the business of the tea party. "I want a clean cup," said the Professor: "let's all move one place on."

-----------


End file.
